


Hymn for love

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: Hymn for love [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Sequel diMy heart goes][Datastormshipping (Ryoken/Yusaku) || Modern!AU]Dal testo:Lui e Ryoken non avevano parlato durante il tragitto verso casa.Avevano ancora tante cose da dirsi, ma entrambi sapevano che dovevano attendere un po' prima del momento giusto.Avvolto nel cappotto pesante, Yusaku trovava incredibile come la mano di Ryoken fosse molto più calda rispetto a tutta quella stoffa che gli fasciava il busto e le braccia.Poteva avvertire la differenza – a dir poco abissale – tra l'epidermide a contatto con quella di Ryoken e quella dell'altra mano, lasciata completamente in balìa del freddo autunnale – avevano entrambi dimenticato i guanti a casa.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Hymn for love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017129





	Hymn for love

**HYMN FOR _LOVE_**

  
Era stato un pomeriggio bellissimo. Dopo aver superato l'imbarazzo iniziale dovuto alle sue conclusioni affrettate,  
_(e dopo aver baciato Ryoken. E quanto era stato meraviglioso)_  
Yusaku si era lasciato completamente andare alle emozioni positive, godendosi appieno la festa a sorpresa che Yusei e gli altri gli avevano organizzato.  
Aveva desiderato, per un attimo, che quel momento non finisse mai. Ma tutte le cose belle erano destinate a concludersi, prima o poi... anche se Ryoken lo stava riaccompagnando a casa, in quel momento, mano nella mano, e Yusaku si ritrovò a realizzare che quella felicità che aveva provato per tutto il pomeriggio si stava prolungando un altro po', prima di sfumare completamente e trasformarsi in un dolce ricordo.  
Lui e Ryoken non avevano parlato durante il tragitto verso casa. Avevano ancora tante cose da dirsi, ma entrambi sapevano che dovevano attendere un po' prima del momento giusto. Avvolto nel cappotto pesante, Yusaku trovava incredibile come la mano di Ryoken fosse molto più calda rispetto a tutta quella stoffa che gli fasciava il busto e le braccia. Poteva avvertire la differenza  
_(a dir poco abissale)_  
tra l'epidermide a contatto con quella di Ryoken e quella dell'altra mano, lasciata completamente in balìa del freddo autunnale – avevano entrambi dimenticato i guanti a casa.  
Quando giunsero a destinazione, impiegarono qualche istante a sciogliere la stretta che li univa. Quando a malincuore si staccarono, Yusaku parlò con un filo di voce e non comprese perché stesse sussurrando.  
«Grazie per avermi accompagnato» disse. A stenti quasi non udiva le sue stesse parole, ma fortunatamente Ryoken le colse tutte e, sorridendo,  
_(e quanto era bello quando incurvava le labbra in un sorriso)_  
avanzò verso di lui, annullando nuovamente ogni tipo di distanza.  
Poggiò una mano  
_(la stessa che aveva stretto la sua durante tutto il tragitto verso casa. Ed era calda, delicata e tanto confortante)_  
sulla sua guancia e avvicinò le labbra alle sue, sussurrando a sua volta.  
«Figurati, Yusaku. Per te questo e altro».  
_(Le loro labbra si sfiorarono. E tremarono)._  
«Allora… questo “altro” lo vorrei subito».  
_(I loro occhi furono attraversati da un guizzo di luce)._  
«Come siamo impazienti…»  
_(E Ryoken sorrideva ancora)._  
«Sono il festeggiato… anche se non lo ricordavo. Ma sono comunque il festeggiato. E non è ancora mezzanotte».  
«Touché».  
I sussurri si interruppero nel momento in cui le loro labbra si unirono nuovamente, riassaporando la dolcezza di poche ore addietro. Yusaku fu colto da un fremito quando la lingua di Ryoken gli carezzò con garbo il labbro inferiore, nella tacita richiesta di andare oltre. Si strinse forte a lui e schiuse le labbra, lasciandosi travolgere da quel bacio molto più audace e passionale  
_(e completamente nuovo, per lui)_  
che non aveva nulla a che vedere con il primo che si erano scambiati. Ed era bellissimo.  
Stretti l'uno all'altro, accaldati e desiderosi di scoprirsi sempre più istante dopo istante, stavano tacitamente urlando il loro inno all'amore. Si staccarono solo per riprendere fiato, riprendendo dopo qualche boccata di aria fredda. E poi ancora, ancora, ancora.  
«Lo sai, vero, che continuerò a baciarti anche dopo la mezzanotte?»  
«Lo so».  
_(Per ore intere)._


End file.
